1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food processing and, more particularly, to an enzymatic process for generation of foods, feedstuffs and ingredients therefor from organic materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Nutritional value of all natural food sources is determined by three main factors: chemical composition, digestibility of main components including bioavailability for humans, and functional properties of both initial food sources and their components. Organic materials are routinely processed into food products in food processing industry. For example, amaranth grain is processed and transformed into high-protein flour and maltodextrins mixture (Process Biochemistry, Vol. 29, 1994, pp. 289-293). The resultant flour contains 10.7% crude fiber and 30.9% protein. With such significant amount of crude fiber content, the flour would have restrictions related to both dietary and functional properties.
The purpose of the invention is to develop a method for processing organic materials into highly soluble and nutritional food products with increased dietary and functional properties of grain components.